Justin's New Friend
by twinkminded
Summary: "Gay kids are everywhere." Story is marked as complete, may be added to eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own QAf or characters (except my new addition)**

**Takes place during season 1, after the Gay/Straight Student Alliance was formed. The beginning don't really matter to the rest of the story, but I wanted to have a peak at the beginning of a school morning :) **

Brian woke up with a familiar head of blond hair lying on his chest and his arms around the body connected to the head. This was becoming a habit, letting Justin stay over. And holding the twat as they slept.

"You know, I hate the sound of your alarm," Justin muttered as he pressed himself tighter against Brian.

"Then quit being here when it goes off," Brian quipped even as he reached down and smacked the boy's perfect ass.

"Then you would mess your morning blowjob," Justin said and slid down Brian's body.

Brian could only moan as the boy put his mouth on his cock. He did enjoy Justin's mouth. He enjoyed his ass too, which was why he was so often in his bed.

They went through their usual routine of showing, usually involving Justin getting fucked, then dressing. Just the fact that they had a routine bothered Brian. This kid was staying over too much.

He listened, trying not to be amused, as Justin rambled on as they rode in the jeep. The kids was going on about something he and Daphne had done the day before. The boy talked a lot, but it was usually with his bright smile and easy manner. That was something else that kept him around Brian, his very personality. Not that Brian would ever admit that he liked the kid hanging around.

Justin smiled brightly as the jeep stopped in front of the school. He usually arrived at school in either the jeep or a taxi; most days Brian brought him. Justin knew it was mainly because the deal he had with Justin's mother of making sure Justin got to school, but he also knew that Brian didn't have to be the one to bring him.

"Thanks," he said lightly as he opened the door.

"Whatever," Brian said then had to smile a little as Daphne walked up. "Hi, darling." He grinned at the girl, teasing.

She laughed. "Hi, Brian," she said, looking happy and a little shy, as usual.

Justin climbed out of the jeep, his coffee and bag of doughnuts in one hand, his backpack in the other. "See you later," he said smiling at his lover, putting his bag over his shoulder.

"Sure, kid," Brian said lightly.

Justin grinned at him. He knew that as much as Brian acted like he didn't give a shit about him, the older man really liked him.

"You stayed the night with him," Daphne said lightly as they walked up a few of the stairs then stopped.

"How did you know?" He asked letting her take the doughnuts.

"I can always tell when you've spent the night screwing," she said reaching into the bag. "There is a difference in you between when you stay at Deb's and when you stay with him."

"I have sex the nights I sleep at home," he informed her and took a long drink of the coffee. He always drank a cup before leaving for school, no matter who he stayed with, but some mornings Brian went through Dunkin Doughnuts and he could get another coffee and doughnuts.

She rolled her eyes. "I know you do," she said handing him the bag back now that she got her doughnut out. "But you still smile brighter after fucking Brian."

Justin chuckled and started eating his breakfast, which was bad for him according to Brian. "That's because he is better than the others."

She shook her head then her eyes went over his shoulder. "Hear something you have a problem with?"

Justin turned to find Freddy, a boy from his chemistry class, standing close to them. He didn't look disgusted by their conversation, just uncomfortable.

"No," Freddy said quickly. "I'm just surprised you would be talking so casually about it."

Justin raised a brow. "I'm not ashamed of what I do," he said calmly. "And I have no problem sharing with my friend."

Freddy surprised him by smiling. "I didn't say you should be, Justin. I'm just surprised that you wouldn't care if someone else heard you."

Justin nodded and just stood there for a second looking at the boy. Freddy was a cute enough guy, with short brown hair, brown eyes, thin lips, and a slender body.

"Did you want something?" He asked and shoved the rest of his breakfast into his mouth.

Freddy shrugged and Justin realized the guy looked a little nervous instead of uncomfortable. "Just to say hi."

Daphne frowned slightly at Freddy for a second then understood. "Want to walk with us?" She asked with a friendly smile.

Both boys looked at her in surprise, but Freddy nodded.

"So, who was that guy?" Freddy asked after a minute. "He drops you off all the time since rumor started that you no longer live at home."

Justin shared a little smile with Daphne before answering. "He's a friend," he told him. "He agreed to make sure I got to school when I moved out."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Justin blinked in surprise. Freddy didn't sound condescending, just curious. Daphne was the only one who really liked him at school since people realized he was queer.

"No," he said honestly then looked at the other boy. "Aren't you worried about being seen with the school fag?" His voice was a little bitter he knew, but he just couldn't help it.

"No," Freddy said calmly and it surprised Daphne and Justin. "Who I choose to talk to isn't anyone else's business."

Justin smiled. He hadn't ever spoken to Freddy before. He hadn't realized he was a good guy.

"So…ah…"

Justin looked over at Freddy as he tossed his empty coffee cup into the trash. The guy looked nervous and it made Justin frown. No guy in the school had come up and just started talking to him before, and certainly not since he came out. So why was Freddy?

"Justin," Freddy went on slowly. "Did you understand the chemistry homework?"

"Yes," he said honestly, watching Freddy. "Did you?"

"Most of it," he said with a shrug, but he gave Justin a look that said he wanted to talk to him, but was nervous. Justin got the feeling it wasn't chemistry that had Freddy talking to the school fag.

"Want to get together to study?" Justin asked slowly with a raised brow. "Maybe I can help you understand."

Freddy bit his lip and nodded. "Thanks, Justin."

"Justin's a good study partner," Daphne said lightly, smiling at the boys.

"You have time today?" Freddy asked with a hopeful smile.

"I got about an hour and a half after school," he said honestly.

Freddy smiled and Justin had to smile back. He wouldn't mind spending some time talking to Freddy, helping him, explaining a few things. He wouldn't have minded having someone to talk to in the beginning.

"Want to come to my place?" He asked the boy then added when Freddy hesitated. "Or we can go to the Liberty Diner."

"That's on Liberty Avenue, isn't it?"

Justin nodded. "I work there," he told and smiled. "It's loud, colorful, and has a great burger." He raised his brow at his new friend. "You might like it."

Freddy looked at him for a long second then nodded. "I'll give you a ride there if you want."

"Sounds good," he said easily.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own QAF**

Justin couldn't help smiling as Freddy drove down Liberty Avenue. He loved the street, the area around it that was still considered part of the known gay street.

"My mom would have a heart attack if she knew I was even down here," Freddy said with a nervous chuckle.

"I know what you mean," he said honestly. "My dad didn't take it well at all."

"So is it true that the reason you don't live at home anymore is because you're gay?"

"Yeah," Justin said a little sadly then perked up. "But now I live with people who understand my being gay and the life I'm now living."

"What do you mean, the life you now live?"

"I don't live the sheltered life of a hetero family," he told him. "I have the freedom to enjoy hanging around the avenue, to be able to go out at night to party. Deb and Vic understand that I want to go out and be myself."

"You live with a straight couple?"

Justin laughed. "Deb is straight, but her brother Vic is gay," he explained. "Here's the diner."

Freddy parked his car and they headed for the door, their backpacks on their shoulders.

"Your boss won't mind up us sitting in here doing homework?" Freddy asked, eyeing the front of the diner.

Justin laughed. "Don't worry about it," he said then smiled at the guy. "Don't let this place intimidate you. Daph said it can be at first."

Freddy raised at brow, wondering how a diner could intimidate him. Then Justin opened the door and they were walking in.

Justin wasn't kidding about the place being colorful. Rainbow was the obvious staple of the décor. It wasn't just the range of décor that was colorful. The people were much more surprising. Two women sat together in a booth, one quite butch with bright green spiked hair while her friend looked almost normal, except for that her right arm was covered with tattoos. A man wearing all leather walked down the aisle of the place, passing a booth with two men not wearing shirts. There was one booth with a man who looked like a perfectly normal man. His companion was feminine and wore a bright purple tight shirt.

The place was loud as well with people laughing, talking loud enough to make it clear they didn't care if someone heard them. It was a little startling, especially the people, but Freddy had to smile.

"Come on," Justin said easily as he led the way for the back of the place.

"Hi, baby," Emmett said with a bright smile as they close to the table he and Michael were sitting at.

"Hey, Em," he said casually.

"Who's the boyfriend?" He asked teasingly.

Justin rolled his eyes.

"He's cute," Emmett said with a grin.

"And your own age," Michael pointed out firmly.

"Not a boyfriend," Justin said and tossed his backpack on bench of the last booth, his back to the room. He figured Freddy would like to be able watch the people, get an idea of what Liberty Avenue was like.

Freddy slid onto the bench opposite Justin, eyeing the two men who'd spoken to the blond. They were older than them, he was betting at least twenty-five.

"Do you actually want to do our homework, or you just want to talk about it?" Justin asked with a smile.

"About what?" Freddy asked, trying to sound like he didn't know what the other guy meant.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Freddy, no straight guy in school would want to talk to me, much less come down to Liberty with me."

"That obvious?"

Justin laughed lightly. "You told any of your friends?"

Freddy shook his head.

"It's hard," he said honestly. "Coming out to the people you actually care about."

"Why do you say it like that?" He asked with a frown.

"It would be easy for you to admit you're gay here," he pointed out. "You don't care what they think, you do care what your friends think."

Freddy nodded, agreeing.

"There's no shame in liking cock."

Both buys looked up in surprise as Debbie stopped at their table.

Freddy looked at the colorful woman with wide eyes, both at her appearance and her words.

Debbie laughed. "Cute friend, Sunshine," she said. "You bringing him home tonight?"

"No, Deb," he said laughing. "Freddy is a friend from school."

"The uniform gives it away," she pointed out. "Now, what can I get you boys?"

The two ordered food and she walked away.

"Is she the one you live with?" Freddy asked eyeing the waitress.

Justin nodded. "So what is it you're wanting?" He asked bluntly. "What is it you want to know?"

Freddy bit his lip for a second, his eyes going over the people in the diner. "I don't know," he admitted. "I know I'm gay, but beyond that…." He looked down, back up, then went on quietly. "How did you do it? Make friends around here? Learn how…"

"To be queer?" Justin provided.

He nodded. "I'm mean, other than the sex," he added. "What did you do?"

Justin looked at the other guy for a second. "I worked up the courage one night and came down here," he told him. "I let some guy take me home with him and fuck me."

Freddy looked at him in surprise.

"Not the smartest thing to do," Justin said honestly. "Then after that, I just started to hang around Liberty. I watched people, listened to them, went to the clubs and bars." He shrugged. "Mostly I figured out who I am and how to survive here by experience."

"Weren't you scared?" Freddy asked. "Letting some stranger take you home? To just hang around here without knowing anyone?"

Justin nodded. "Scared shitless," he said with a laugh. "But if you let that keep you from doing anything, you may as well stay home and keep pretending to be a hetero."

"Which is a stupid thing to do, honey," Debbie said walking up to the table with their food. "Be proud of who you are."

Freddy blinked up at the woman as she put the food on the table.

"Get your homework done, Sunshine," she said and walked away.

Justin grinned and the two started to actually talk about their schoolwork while they ate.

They were just finishing when Freddy's eyes widened, his eyes on someone walking into the diner. The man was hot, even if he had to be around thirty.

"What?" Justin asked and looked over his shoulder. He grinned and turned back to the guy. "Yeah, he is hot."

Freddy nodded.

"That's Brian," he said proudly.

"That's the guy you and Daphne were talking about?" Freddy asked in surprise.

Justin grinned brighter and nodded once. "That's him."

"He's the one that brings you to school?"

Justin nodded again.

"Damn, how did you end with him?" Freddy whispered.

Justin laughed, smiling brightly. "He's the stranger that took me home that first night."

"No, shit!" Freddy said loudly then winced when the two guys who'd spoken to Justin turned to look at them.

Justin just laughed.

"What are you doing here, twat?"

Justin looked up at Brian as he stood next to his bench. "Homework," he said honestly.

Brian nodded and looked at the books on the table between the two boys. "Chemistry?"

"My new friend wanted some help."

Freddy just looked at the man, unable to look away. He looked good. He smiled nervously when the man finally looked at him, raising a brow.

"I didn't know you liked them young," Brian teased.

"Fuck off, Brian," he said lightly. "You already know I like old men."

Brian glared even as Emmett laughed from one booth away.

Justin grinned and turned his attention back to Freddy, who was just watching the exchange.

"Twat," Brian said and smacked the back of Justin's head before walking away.

"What's the age thing?" Freddy asked after a minute.

"Oh, they all tease because I'm so young," he said with an easy laugh.

"So…." Freddy said a few minutes later as they worked through their homework. "What else is there to do around here?"

"Want to hang out tomorrow?" Justin asked lightly. "I'm off. We can even get Daph if you want and the three of us can explore Liberty Avenue."

Freddy nodded with a smile. "As friends."

"Friends," Justin confirmed. "I don't do the boyfriend thing. I much rather party and fuck." He raised a brow at the other guy. "And I don't fuck friends. Except Brian."

Freddy smiled. "So tomorrow then."

"You got it," Justin said and started packing his stuff up. "My shift is about to start."

"Okay," Freddy said easily. "I'll see you at school."

Justin smiled and went to the bathroom to change clothes for work.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bye, Deb," Justin called lightly as he rushed out the front door the next morning.

Brian was waiting in the jeep, smoking.

"Morning," he said with a grin as he got into the vehicle. He snatched a cigarette from Brian's pack and lit it.

Brian smiled at the boy and started for the school. Sometimes it still struck him as strange that he was taking a guy he had in his bed to school. It drove home that he was constantly fucking a teenager.

"No coffee?" Justin asked lightly as they passed the shop.

"Not this morning," Brian told him.

Justin stuck his tongue out at him, which made the older man laugh.

He smiled when Brian stopped the jeep in front of the school. Daphne was waiting in her usual spot, but Freddy was standing there as well, talking with the girl.

"Boyfriend meeting you now?" Brian teased, eyeing the boy with Daphne. He wasn't a bad looking boy, but nothing like the hot little twink he had sitting next to him.

Justin rolled his eyes as he climbed out of the jeep. "I don't do young and clueless," he said with a teasing smile to the man. "I'll stay with the experienced," his smiled turned into a grin, "and of course the master."

Brian smirked. "You need a ride later?"

"Not when school lets out," he said honestly then licked his lips, giving him a lusty look. "But I'd love one tonight."

"We'll have to see about that," Brian said, already thinking he would have the boy in his bed tonight. "Now get to class, little one."

Justin laughed. "My cock is not little," he said and shut the door. He looked in the window, opened his mouth wide with a naughty smile for a second. Then with a happy smile, he turned and went to where Daphne and Freddy were.

"You look like you just had an interesting conversation," Daphne said with her usual smile.

"Just discussing getting a ride later," he said smoothly.

"God, Justin," Daphne laughed rolling her eyes. "You're addicted to him."

He grinned. "It must go both ways," he said with a shrug. "Because everyone swears he doesn't do repeats."

"And how many repeats have you had?" She said with a raised brow.

"I lost count," he said honestly.

"You're sleeping with that hot man that much?" Freddy asked with wide eyes.

Justin laughed once. "I only sleep with him about half the time that we fuck."

Freddy looked at Justin in amazement. He had no problem talking about having sex. He wondered if he would get that comfortable with who he was and what he did, to be able to talk about his sex life in public without caring who heard.

Looking at the confident teen, he hoped he would be that confident.

"You have a cigarette?" Daphne asked Justin lightly. "We have enough time for one before class."

"Sorry, Daph," he apologized. "I smoked my last this morning. I actually stole one from Brian for the ride here."

"So," Daphne said slowly, looking between the two boys. "You two have a nice study session?"

Freddy looked away from her knowing eyes. Had Justin told her? Or had she simply figured it out?

She smiled at him. "It's okay, I won't tell."

Freddy bit his lip for a second then nodded.

"I took him to the diner," Justin said easily.

"What did you think?" She said brightly.

"It was an eye opening experience," he said honestly. It had been interesting, being on Liberty Avenue, but he had liked it being in the diner.

She laughed. "It is something else," she agreed.

"Come on," Justin said. "We better get to class."

"You sure you want to hang out with us?" Daphne asked lightly as they walked into the school.

"People might start thinking you're queer like me," Justin pointed out.

Freddy looked around at the other students in the hall. Did he want to hide who he was?

He looked at Justin walking next to him, his head high, unconcerned with what people thought. There was a reason he'd wanted to talk with Justin, and not just because he was gay. Justin wasn't scared of who he was, like Freddy had been for the past year, since he realized he was gay.

"Who cares," he said after a minute.

Justin smiled brightly. "So, Daph," he said throwing his arm around her shoulders. "Want to take Freddy on a tour of Liberty this afternoon?"

She grinned. "Sounds like fun."


End file.
